


Eye of Memory

by BlackCatNiku



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action, Adevnture, Memory Loss, OC insert, more tags as I come up with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatNiku/pseuds/BlackCatNiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Laura wakes up in an alley in Mission City with no memories and a strange necklace. Can she figure out what happened to her and what the necklace is while she is on the run from the Autobots and Decepticons?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This story takes place after the first Micheal Bay movie, and ignores the rest.  It will have G1 influences.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Also on my fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that has been on my fanfiction account for a while, and I finally decided to move it over here. This is centered around my OC, so if you don't like, walk away now please. Thank you and enjoy.  
> There is no beta. All these mistakes are mine.

Everything hurt.  That was the first thing Laura thought as she started coming to.  Her whole body throbbed with a pain she had never felt before.  At least, she didn’t think she had felt pain like this before.

With a groan, she sat up, barely able to hold her weight on shaking arms.  She managed to get into a sitting position before she opened her eyes.  Pupils dilated to pinpricks as they were assaulted with sudden light.  With another groan, Laura closed them.

“Oh, my head,” she moaned wearily raising her hand to brush chocolate colored hair from her face.  She frowned.  Something was missing.  Laura groaned once more, this time with annoyance.  “Where the heck are my glasses?”

She forced her eyes back open and looked around.  She was in an alleyway of some sort, at least from what she could tell.  Other than that she had no clue, considering she was pretty sure the closest alleyway from where she had been before she blacked out was about thirty miles.  

Wait.

Where had she been?

Laura began to panic.  Hands pressed to her head in a frustrated manner, she tried to think.  Nothing!  She remembered almost absolutely nothing.  All she could remember was her first name, her age which was nineteen, her birthday, and the fact that she wore glasses.  Why couldn’t she remember anything?!

“Okay Laura, get a grip,” she muttered to herself, looking around.  “Just stay calm and that should help.  Yeah, that’ll help.”

Laura returned to looking around the alley when her eyes landed on something laying innocently near her.  It was a simple necklace; a long diamond-shaped shard of metal with what looked like old tribal writing on it.  Despite how innocent looking it was, Laura glared at it, something telling her that it was somehow the necklace’s fault that she was in the situation she was in.  Still, she picked it up and put it on.

Laura struggled to stand, hand on her head, leaning against the alley wall.  She stumbled towards the street and flinched when the light got brighter.  A few people glanced at her as she walked past, but other than that she was ignored.  She was okay with that, she wanted to focus on where she was and how she got there.

Laura tried to walk down the sidewalk without stumbling, but that didn’t work out too well.  In fact, it worked out so badly, a cop car pulled over.

“Miss,” one of the officers said as he climbed out of the car.  He was slightly over weight and the reeking scent of sweat wafted off of him.  His partner stepped out as well.  He too was over weight, but he reeked of stale doughnuts and bad breath.

“Yes officer,” Laura said politely, having a good idea as to why they had pulled over.

“Have you been drinking,” the sweat smelling one asked.

“No sir, I’m under aged,” the teen answered truthfully.  The two officers traded looks before approaching her.

“Would you be willing to do a breath test then,” the bad breath cop asked, almost sneering as he looked over Laura’s ragged appearance.

“Of course sir.”

The breath test was done, and sure enough, Laura was clean.  The two looked her over once more before the sweat smelling cop, who Laura could now see his name tag said ‘Roads’, noticed that Laura kept clutching her head, as if in pain.

“Miss, are you alright?” he asked.

“My head hurts,” Laura said.  She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, now tightly clutching her head.  “And I can’t really remember how I got here.”

“Hang over,” the second cop, Laura now seeing his name tag as well, Pots, snorted with disgust.

“I don’t think so,” Roads said, kneeling in front of the distressed girl.  “Miss, look at me.”

Laura looked up at him, her eyes hazy.

“Shit,” Roads spat launching to his feet and helping Laura up.  “I think she has a concussion.”

Now that got Pots’ attention.  The two officers helped Laura into the car and raced to get in, wanting to get to the hospital quickly.  Laura let her head loll as the car raced trough the streets and Roads called the hospital to let them know they were coming.  The city rushed past in a blur of colors, but even with her limited vision, Laura recognized a few things.

She frowned.  She couldn’t really remember anything, but this place seemed familiar.  The car raced past a tall white building.  Time seemed to halt for few precious seconds.  Atop it were statues, and a corner of the roof was missing.  Laura could only truly remember four things, but suddenly knew where she was.

Laura was in Mission City, Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is Unbeta-ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Laura groaned softly as she rolled over slightly in the bed she had been given.  Sure enough, when the two cops had brought her in, she had a concussion.  The doctors also said it was possible she was suffering from amnesia due to the cause of the concussion or as a defense against a traumatic experience she suffered.  Well, whichever one it was, Laura really didn’t care, her head hurt like nobody’s business and the medicine they had given her didn’t seem to be working.

With a sigh, Laura rolled back over.  The weight at her throat made her squirm for a moment, before relaxing.  The necklace had quickly become something of a comfort for the confused and amnesic young woman, despite the fact that Laura still believed that it was somehow at fault.

“This sucks,” she grumbled to herself.

Despite her inner grumblings and turmoil, she was glad that Officer Roads and his wife had been kind enough to let her stay with them until she got on her feet.  They had even gotten her a car from an old dealership for when she would be able to drive.  For some odd reason though, Laura got the feeling that she knew the guy who owned the dealership.

Bobby Bolivia, huh?  But she was pretty sure that his shop had been in a different city, some place that had started with a ‘T’.

Laura shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that continued to nag her.  Every time she tried to remember she got a splitting migraine that usually knocked her out for the day.  The doctors said that that too was natural, and that she shouldn’t force herself to remember whatever had happened.

“I can’t take this,” Laura growled softly.

With a huff she threw off her blankets and rose from the bed.  She stretched before crossing the room to look out the window to her car that sat innocently in the back driveway.  It wasn’t brand new or nicely painted, but she liked something about that Pontiac Solstice.  It was…familiar.  And familiarity was what she needed.

Laura gnawed on her lower lip as she reached up to fiddle with her necklace.  God, she hated not being able to remember.  With another sigh, she turned away from the window and walked to the door of her temporary room.  She opened the door slightly and paused when she heard the Roads arguing in strained hushed voices.

“I understand that she doesn’t remember anything,” Missus Roads hissed with annoyance.

“Dear, this is just until she get a proper job and home,” the officer interrupted.  “She just needs some help.  And the station and hospital are keeping an eye out for a missing person’s report of her.”

“And who is going to pay for the hospital bills,” his wife snapped.

“The hospital agreed that she could pay off the bills as she can,” Officer Roads stated.  “Once she gets a job, even a small one like at a fast food joint or something, they’re going to start removing a portion of her pay check.”

“And how is she going to repay us,” Missus Roads spat venomously.

Laura didn’t hear the answer as she shut the door, her lip quivering.  Her eyes burned with unshed tears.  She had lived in this house for close to a week and a half, they had never mentioned paying them or that she was causing problems.  She would have happily started to look for a job if they had wanted that.

“Guess there’s no such thing as a free lunch,” Laura grumbled the saying she had heard from somewhere.

She turned away from the door and walked to the closet where the old backpack she had been given lay on the floor.  She next went to the drawers and pulled out the few clothes she had and stuffed them in the bag, pulling on a pair of jeans and tucking her nightshirt into them.  Next she went for the journal the hospital said she needed to keep and her sketch book.  She shoved those as well as the writing and drawing utensils she had into the bag and zipped it up.

The Roads had been kind enough to get and give her these things, but the missus seemed to have never wanted her there.  So Laura wasn’t going to bother them anymore.  She pulled on her socks, the old camo jacket on, and grabbed her sneakers as she shouldered her bag.  She crept to the door and cracked it open to listen.  The lights were off and there were no voices.

Laura was careful and as quiet as she could be as she snuck downstairs.  No one was downstairs except her, so she relaxed, but only slightly.  She thought for a moment about taking the Solstice, but decided against it.  This meant sneaking out the back through the kitchen was the best idea.  Of course, while going through the kitchen, Laura snagged a couple of apples and bananas and put them in her bag.  She slipped out the back and finally put her shoes on.

“Sorry Officer Roads,” Laura murmured looking back at the house.  “But I don’t want to be a bother.”

And Laura was racing off across the yard.  However she stopped as she passed the garage side door and saw that it was open and there was a light on.  Frowning, she approached.  She peeked inside and was surprised to see a man, probably in his mid-twenties leaning against the missus’ mustang and the car alarm wasn’t going off.

Laura looked him over as he just leaned there, as if waiting for someone.  It was hard to tell how tall he was, but he was most definitely taller than Laura, and more muscled.  He wasn’t buff like a body builder, but he reminded Laura of a panther with his lean muscles and frame.  His skin a dark cocoa color that made his eyes really stand out.

“You do realize that a police officer lives in the house right,” Laura said revealing herself and stepping into the garage.

The bluest eyes she had ever seen stared at her as their owner turned to look at Laura.  The man stared at her for a moment before grinning widely, white teeth flashing contrastingly against dark skin.  He pushed off the mustang and stepped out towards Laura.

“About time you came out,” he said.

Laura looked at him utterly confused.

“What are you talking about,” she said.  “I don’t even know who you are.”

“You don’t,” he said with a frown.

“Hate to break it to you, but I hardly remember anything,” Laura snorted.

The man frowned then mumbled something under his breath.

 “What,” Laura demanded.

“Nothing,” he answered waving her off.  “Don’t worry about it.  But I need you to come with me.”

“Why should I,” the young woman huffed.

She received no answer as the man walked past her, but instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.  Despite common sense telling her she needs to fight, something in her gut insisted that she go with this stranger.  He led her straight to the Solstice and released her.

“Look,” he finally said, turning to her.  “I know this is strange, but I really need you to cooperate with me here.”

Laura was quiet as she thought about it then she nodded and said, “Alright, but why are we by the Solstice?”

“Because it’s mine,” the man said with an eased smile, opening the door for her.  Laura’s frown deepened, but she climbed in, pulling the door shut behind her.

As the man climbed in the other side, Laura turned to him asked, “What’s your name anyways?”

The man was smiling up a storm now as he pulled his door shut and the car started with out him touching the ignition.  The Solstice backed up and pulled out into the road in a single smooth motion before racing down the street.

The man turned and looked at Laura with glowing blue eyes and said, “It’s Jazz.”


	3. Seeing The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

The car ride for the first half-hour or so was quiet.  A little too quiet for either Jazz’s or Laura’s taste, but both dealt with it, not sure what to say to the other.  Finally, Jazz couldn’t take it anymore and he switched on the radio.  A rap song poured out of the speakers making Laura crinkle her nose in disgust.  She remembered she didn’t like most rap music.

  Was that really remembering something, or was it just instinctual?  Laura shook her head, not sure of the answer, but not really caring.

“C-can we listen to something else,” Laura asked nervously.

 Jazz glanced over at her, before changing the station.  Swing music now filled the cab of the car.  Laura smiled.  She liked this.

“So…um…Jazz,” she said.

“Yeah,” Jazz answered, glad the girl had finally started a conversation.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“To meet up with some friends of mine who can help you.”

“Help me with what?”

Jazz opened his mouth to answer only to slam on his brakes with a curse as another car zipped right in front of them, nearly clipping the Solstice’s bumper.

“Mother-board fragger,” the man beside Laura snapped irritably.

Laura herself was clinging to her seat tightly, muscles locked in surprise and fear.

“You okay, Laura?”

“Once my heart stops pounding, I’ll be fine,” the young woman wheezed.

Jazz reached over and gave the girl’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.  She managed to free one of her hands from its death grip on the seat and gave Jazz’s hand a thankful pat.  Jazz’s hand returned to the wheel and Laura finally managed to calm her pounding heart, both lapsing back into silence.

Laura started to squirm, unsure of what to do when she remembered her question had not been answered.

“Hey Jazz,” Laura prompted.

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean your friends could help me?”

Jazz heaved a heavy sigh, before saying, “You’re here for a reason.  What that reason is?  I don’t know, but maybe they do.”

“What do you mean ‘I’m here for a reason’?”

The man took a moment to go over her question before cursing himself under his breath as he was reminded that Laura didn’t remember.  Damn this was going to be hard!  He wouldn’t even be able to tell the others about her until she remembered.  And it was worse since Laura was putting her trust in him.  Everything would go horribly wrong if she didn’t get her memory back, and soon.

‘ _Not to mention_ HE _is going to give me an audio full when he finally shows up_ ,’ Jazz thought bitterly.

Laura seemed to notice the sudden funk and that Jazz was in and hesitantly asked, “Does this have to do with things I can’t remember?”

“Unfortunately,” Jazz admitted, “Yes.  But for now, we’ll work with what we’ve got.  That okay?”

Laura made an affirmative noise, and returned her attention to the car in front of them.  She frowned.  That thing looked familiar.

“OH SHIT,” Laura suddenly exclaimed, making Jazz jump.

“What?”

“That car belongs to Officer Pots,” she said hastily.

“Who?”

“He’s the other cop that found me!”

Laura twisted around and sure enough, she saw several police cars drive nearby, looking almost innocent, as if they just happen to be on the same road at the same time.  Laura turned back around and sunk into her seat.

“We’re in trouble,” she muttered.

“Not yet,” Jazz said a wicked smile spreading across his face.  His next words made the young woman’s stomach drop.  “Hang on.”

And hang on she did.  The poor seat didn’t stand a chance against her grip as the Solstice suddenly accelerated, swinging over into the clear lane to the left.  Jazz sped past Pots, the officer getting a good look at Laura’s terrified face.

Pots immediately alerted the others and sirens suddenly blared on the highway as the four cop cars began their chase.

“JAAAAAAZZ,” Laura screamed as the driver next to her swerved in and out of traffic with gleeful laughter.

“Oh come on,” Jazz laughed.  “This is fun!”

“For you,” his passenger shrieked, brown eyes sparking with fear and slight anger.  Truth was though Laura was starting to feel the adrenaline surge, making her giddy.

The sirens blared in the background as the radio suddenly started pouring out ‘Let the Bodies hit the Floor’.  Laura somehow knew Jazz was behind this and glared at him.

“What,” he said looking innocent.  “It seemed appropriate.”

Jazz swerved the Solstice suddenly making is passenger shriek with surprise.  Laura felt her heart jump to her throat as she recognized construction equipment and half desolated buildings.  The sirens seemed to grow distant for a moment, before a sudden ‘whoop-whoop’ made her jump.  Jazz was now frowning.  The music cut.

“Laura,” he said seriously.  Laura looked at him frightened by the sudden mood change.  “When the door opens, run as fast as you can, as far as you can, and try not to get caught by the cops.”

“Jazz, what’s going on,” Laura whimpered slightly.

Unnatural blue eyes glanced over at the young woman sitting in the passenger seat quivering slightly, and softened only momentarily before hardening again.

“You have to trust me,” he told her.

Laura looked uncertain for a moment then she nodded.  She unbuckled and pulled on her bag.  The Solstice, which had been idling for a while now, suddenly revved and surged forward.  Laura braced herself, and when Jazz fishtailed and the passenger door flung itself open, and she was thrown from the car.  Laura managed to land on her feet, stumbling, before she regained her footing and dove behind some rubble, taking a moment to catch her breath, fear beginning to bubble inside of her once more.

She heard tires squeal and engines revving, almost as if challenging each other, and she dared a look.  A single cop car innocently numbered 643 was facing the cornered Solstice, lights flashing in an almost threatening manner.  Panic seized hold of Laura, the teen blaming herself for getting the strange yet familiar man known as Jazz into trouble.

Of course Laura wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

The two cars revved their engines challengingly before their tires screeched and they raced towards each other.  Halfway, both lunged into the air and time once more slowed for Laura as the sound of shifting metal and gears filled the air.  Her eyes were trained on the cars that were no longer cars.

 _‘That is so slagging awesome,’_ one voice shrieked in her head as the young woman watched the two giant robots clash, sparks flying everywhere.

 _‘But so fragging scary,’_ another added as the one that was once a police car was slammed to the ground not ten feet from her.

 _‘Where are these weird words coming from,’_ Laura screamed mentally.  _‘And why the hell am I not panicking as much as a person in my position should?!’_

The thought of multiple voices in her head didn’t seem to bother Laura as much as the fact that she was enthralled by this clash of giant metal titans.  She would question that part of her sanity later…if there was a later.

When the mech… _‘Where did that word come from?’_ …that was once Jazz’s car… _’Where was Jazz?’_ …took a hit and crashed to the wall beside her hiding place, Laura accidentally let off a scream, drawing attention to herself.

A blue visor trained on her with unnatural speed before the mech turned back to his opponent.  Sharpened fingers curled like claws swiped at the smaller mech’s face, but the silver one caught them before they could do damage.  They struggled, each trying to get the upper hand, but in their positions, Laura could see the mech that had once been a cop car had the advantage because he had leverage.

The young woman turned away from and scrabbled to grab a rock.

“Can’t hit the board side of a barn,” she muttered as she stood.

Laura quickly turned and hurled the fist sized rock at red eyed mech’s face.  The rock surprising whacked him solidly in the optic… _‘Again with the weird words’_ …making the larger mech recoil with a roar of pain as the optic shattered.  This gave the smaller mech all the time he needed to land a quick and quite painful looking blow on the other.

The cop car stumbled back and seemed to realize that he had lost his advantage.  With a growl he twisted away and changed mid-leap before speeding off, leaving Laura alone with the other mech.  After a moment, she finally turned and looked up at him.

The bright blue visor was trained on her and her alone, and it was kind of unnerving.  Laura bit her bottom lip nervously and shifted from foot to foot.  The mech seemed unsure of what to say as well.  Finally he said, “I told you to run Laura.”

Shock flitted through Laura’s eyes, her mouth barely moving as she breathed a single word out.

“Jazz?”

 


	4. On The Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The title is cheesy, but it had to be done.

“So let me get this straight,” Laura said rubbing her temples as she felt a migraine coming on.  “You’re a giant alien robot and you came to earth in search of one of your artifacts?”

“Yep,” Jazz said.

Laura sighed and let her head fall to the table in between them.  After the whole giant robot smack-down and Laura freaking out about the car she had been riding in was alive, not to mention driver of said car had been nothing more than an elaborate projection of again said car, Jazz had driven them to a small roadside diner some distance away from Mission City.  Which is where Laura demanded an explanation about ‘what in the name of all that is holy is going on’?

“Would you call me crazy if I said all of this sounded familiar,” Laura asked sitting up.  Jazz merely cocked an eyebrow at her.  “Right, dumb question.  What does any of this have to do with me though?”

“You were supposed to know something,” Jazz informed her.

“But you don’t know what that something is, do you,” Laura asked.  Jazz sighed and shook his head.  He really hadn’t been given very many details on Laura’s part in the up coming events, only that if and when he found her, that he needed to keep a close eye on her.  “Anything else you want to throw my way while we’re at it?”

“One chocolate milkshake,” a waitress said coming out of nowhere and setting the drink down in front of Laura.

“I didn’t order a milkshake,” the young woman said in confusion.  She looked at Jazz who shook his head.

“The nice man at the bar bought it for you,” the waitress said before walking away.

The human and the hologram looked to the bar to see no one.  They glanced at each other, Laura more than a bit nervous and Jazz worried.

“Maybe he was just being nice,” the teen offered before taking a sip of the milkshake.  She looked down at it in surprise.  “This is the best milkshake I have ever tasted.”

And she dived back in for more.  Jazz watched her, wondering.  He frowned.  He had been wondering a lot recently, especially about the enigma in front of him.  With a sudden groan, he face planted on the table.  Laura jumped, but said nothing as she watched her traveling companion lift his head and rest his chin on the table.

“Something you want to say,” she asked after a few moments.

“Just hurry up and get your memories back.”

 

* * *

 

To say that the next leg of their drive to wherever was long, well…Laura would have shot the idiot who said that to her.  Of course, she couldn’t exactly shoot Jazz and if she did, she doubted it would do much of anything.  So her back up plan was to glare daggers at Jazz.

“Jazz,” Laura said.

“Yes Baby-girl,” Jazz responded with a hum.  He had started calling her Baby-girl about three hours ago.

“Don’t call me that,” the teen growled.

“Someone’s getting touchy.”

“Long car rides make me grumpy.”

“Ah, but I’m not a car.”

“Your alt. mode is a car.”

Jazz suddenly looked over at her.

“What?”

“How did you know about the term ‘alt. mode’?”

“You didn’t tell me?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Slag it.”

“LAURA!”

“WHAT?”

“Language!”

“Huh?”

“What you just said is a curse from our world.”

“It is?”

Jazz felt his lips twitch as Laura put on an adorably cute confused face.

“Yes it is,” he told her.

“Ugh,” Laura groaned grabbing her hair in frustration.  “Where do I keep getting these words from?”

“From somewhere in your memories is my guess,” the mech told her.  “Maybe they’re coming back on their own as you travel or the more time you spend with me.”

“You’re just full of yourself aren’t you?”

“Maybe…”

Jazz then sighed and glanced at her and said, “Laura.  For whatever reason you’re here, it seems you have something to do with us, and being near us may help get your memories back.”

“Alright,” Laura sighed as she sunk further into the seat.

Jazz molded it to her form to make it more comfortable for her and heated it slightly.  Laura let out a content sigh and settled in further, allowing her eyes to close.  She had managed to nod off only to start whining in her sleep.  Strange and frightening images flashed behind her eye lids, making her twist restlessly.

The holoform glanced at Laura worriedly, wondering what she was seeing as she slept.  However, when she sat up, wide awake with a panicked gasped and she began clutching her head, he had a feeling it was memories.

“What did you see,” Jazz finally asked as Laura’s breathing began to settle.

“I didn’t see anything,” Laura groaned, still clutching the side of her face.  “My eye is throbbing, and it hurts!”

The mech frowned and did a quick scan of the girl.  Nothing seemed wrong, but of course that didn’t mean anything.  Jazz had learned about a sensation that humans got called ‘phantom pains’.  Perhaps that was the problem.  Laura could have had an old eye injury and because of the lack of memories, the pain was coming back to haunt her.  Of course, that would also explain the strange anomaly within her eye.

Jazz wanted to say something, when something brushed the edge of his scanners.  He frowned, and Laura saw, the pain finally dulling to an annoying throb.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s been following us, but they’re trying to stay just out of my scanner range.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Not sure, Baby-girl.”

“Jaaa-aaazz,” Laura whined with annoyance.

“Yes, Baby-girl?”

“I’m not going to be able to get you to stop calling me that am I?”

“Probably not.”

Laura sighed and glanced to see if she could see anything out the side mirror, but the follower was too far away, and the world was turning pitch black as dawn approached.  She probably also couldn’t see them due to the fact that she still lacked glasses.  The teen grumbled under her breath not liking the situation.  All this crap that was happening was weird, and it was really starting to wear her out.

Laura let out a long yawn, before she decided to try and sleep some more.  Of course, as luck would have it, Jazz slowly began to speed up, his engine growing louder and louder.

“What in the name of all that is holy is going on now,” Laura growled.

“They’re catching up.”

Laura shot up and twisted around to look out the back window.  She couldn’t really see them, being nothing more than a black and white blur to her, but she was pretty sure that that was a cop car following them.

“Umm…Jazz,” Laura gulped turning back around.  “Is that who I think that is?”

“No,” Jazz said.  “That’s not Barricade, Baby-girl.  But I’m not going to take any chances that that’s one of his friends.”

Laura heaved a slightly panicked sigh, and settled once more, letting Jazz handle the situation.  So when said mech burst into laughter, Laura near jumped out of her skin.

“What,” she demanded.

“We’re going to be okay,” Jazz answered and began to slow.  Laura tensed, unsure.  She had no choice but to trust Jazz, but that didn’t help her already frazzled nerves.  “Relax.  Everything’s going to be fine.”

“You sure,” Laura asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Jazz pulled to a stop and opened the door so Laura could get out.  The teen climbed out of the mech, shouldering her bag as she watched the cop car pull closer with squinting eyes.  Just who exactly was approaching?

Much to Laura’s shock, Jazz transformed.

 _‘Okay,’_ she thought.  _‘Maybe it’s a friend of his.  Maybe somebody who will actually give me some answers.’_

Laura felt herself smile slightly.  It would be nice to finally get some answers.  At that moment her ears picked up another sound.

“Hey Jazz,” Laura said.

“What is it Baby-girl,” he responded.

She frowned at him but didn’t argue and said, “I hear a second engine.”

“I know.”

“Huh?”

“There were two of them.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Because I knew the other signal wasn’t an enemy.”

“Oh.”

Laura frowned and looked down at the ground.  She rubbed her eye, hoping it would finally stop throbbing, but there was no such luck.  Her hand had just flopped back to her side just as the cop car pulled up.  The car changed.

“HOLY SCRAP,” Laura yelped.

“Baby-girl, we need to work on your language,” Jazz told her with an amused tone.

Laura would have yelled at him about not knowing where these words kept coming from, but she was a little more focused on the once cop car in front of her.

However, when the second car pulled up, she whipped around just in time to see this one transform to.  Only this one had really big canons.  Instinctually, Laura pressed herself close to Jazz and let off a whimper of fear.

“State your designation,” the cop car said.  The voice was distinctly male.

“Now punk,” the one with cannons growled.  This one too had a distinctly male voice.

“Jazz, can we leave now,” Laura squeaked, feeling quite ready to faint.

“Jazz,” the cannoned mech exclaimed, making the only human among them clap her hands at the volume.

“Hi-ya, Hide,” Jazz replied cheerfully.

The cop car didn’t say anything.  Laura looked up at him in the darkness, and squinted.  Was it just her or did it look like there were sparks coming off this mech.

“What,” Jazz said cheekily.  “You aren’t got anything to say to me, Prolwer?”

With that, Laura heard a large CRACKLE-POP, and the mech Jazz had called Prowler fell backwards to the ground in what appeared to be a dead faint.


	5. What Orders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's taking me to update. I'm actually going to have to find a way to renew my inspiration for this story soon. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.  
> Anyways, here it is. Chapter five.  
> I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Laura let off a startled squawk and stumbled forward as the mech hit the ground, making it shake.  She managed to catch herself, before looking at the mech and asking in an extremely bemused voice, “D-did he just faint?”

“Yes he did, Baby-girl,” Jazz answered.

Laura was still too confused to realize that she hadn’t snapped at Jazz for calling her that.  Instead, she cautiously made her way around to the mech’s helm… _’Again, strange words from nowhere’_ …to see if he was okay.

“Jazz, how,” the mech Jazz called Hide asked, looking utterly confused.

“I don’t know,” Jazz answered simply.  “One moment I’m about to enter the Well, the next, I’m being called back to the living and being given strict orders.”

“What orders,” the larger mech demanded.

“I can’t tell you.  I can only talk to Prime about them.”

Laura frowned from her position near the unconscious mech.  That name sounded familiar.

 _‘Maybe Jazz is right about me spending time around his people,’_ she thought before returning her attention to the mech.

“Hello,” she tried softly.  She got a slight groan.  “Are you okay?”

Laura let off a startled scream when the mech’s optics came on line as fast as they went off.

 _‘I don’t think that was supposed to happen,’_ Laura exclaimed to herself as she wheezed, attempting to calm her heart for the second time in the last few hours.  The upside was her scream caught the other two mechs attention.

“Prowler,” Jazz chirped happily, moving closer to the fallen mech.  “You’re up faster than I thought you would be.”

“You okay, Prowl,” the other mech asked.

“What happened,” Prowler… _’or is it Prowl?  Probably Prowl seeing as Jazz seems to like nick naming everybody’_ … asked.

“You fainted.”  Laura decided she better get over the introductions with these two first, because there was no telling how many more she would have to meet, and knowing her luck, she wouldn’t have Jazz around for some of them.

Startled blue optics turned to her, and Laura found that they were uncomfortable to look at in the pitch blackness.  Thankfully, that was starting to fade as the sun began to rise.

“Who’s the human,” the one called Hide asked.

“She’s my charge,” Jazz responded.

“Part of those orders you can’t tell us,” Hide grunted indignantly.

“Yes, actually.”

“Wait.  What orders?”

The chorused question had Laura and Prowl looking at each other in confusion once more.  Laura couldn’t help it, she suddenly wanted to smile at the confused mech, and so she did.  He shuttered his optics at her, not sure what to make of the suddenly smiling human.  Deciding to deal with her later, Prowl turned to Jazz.

“What orders,” he repeated.

“I can’t tell ya,” Jazz answered with a shrug.  “I can only talk to Prime about it, and even then, it’s supposed to be the bare minimum.”

“Can you tell me,” Laura asked, hoping to get some clue as to what was going on.

“Sorry, Baby-girl,” Jazz told her.  “No can do.”

“Stop calling me that,” she grumbled as a response.

This just made Jazz smile and chuckle.

“So girly,” the one called Hide said, leaning in close, making Laura lean back.  “Who are you and why exactly are you traveling with Jazz?”

“Umm…My name’s Laura,” she answered.  “And as for traveling with Jazz…He probably has a better answer then I do, because I really have no clue.”

“And why is that?”

This came from Prowl.

“I don’t know.  I’ve lost most of my memories.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

Hide leaned back and traded looks with Prowl, before turning to Jazz.  They began speaking in strange series of sounds that Laura couldn’t understand, making her frown.  So she turned her attention to Prowl.

“Excuse me, Mr. Prowl,” she said.  _‘Heck, it won’t kill me to be polite.’_

This caught the mech’s attention.

“Yes?”

“What are they saying?”

“If I wanted you to understand I would have spoken in English,” Hide quipped, turning to her.

Laura let off an annoyed huff and pouted.  If it was about her, why couldn’t she be part of the conversation?  Jazz seemed to sense her agitation and knelt down to get closer to her.

“Don’t worry about it, Baby-girl,” Jazz told her.  “It wasn’t anything bad.  He was trying to get me to tell him my orders.”

“If they involve me I should have the right to hear them as well,” Laura argued.

“You’ll probably figure them out on your own,” Jazz told her, gently placing one of his digits to her head, and continued, “After you’ve regained what you lost.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Laura snapped.  “Do not start talking to me in riddles!”

Jazz just chuckled, standing back up, making the teen huff in irritation.  She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, only to twitch and bring her hand up and rub her eyes.  Her eyes were really starting to bug her.

“You okay, girly,” the mech Hide asked.

“Fine,” Laura grunted.  She really didn’t get a good first impression of the large, canon wielding mech.

“What’s wrong,” Prowl asked, kneeling down to get a better look at the human.

“I lost my glasses,” she finally admitted.

“You weren’t wearing glasses when I picked you up,” Jazz said, frowning.

“That’s because I lost them before I arrived at Mission City,” Laura countered.  “I’m near-sighted.  Why do you think I keep squinting when I try to look at things in the distance?”

There was silence from Jazz.

“You never paid attention to that did you?”

More silence.

“I’ll take your silence as confirmation.”

Jazz looked a little guilty at the confession, but he noted that Laura didn’t seem aggravated with him, only tired.

 ** _“What’s wrong with her,”_** Prowl asked Jazz over his comm. link, standing back up.

 ** _“She’s probably tired,”_** Jazz answered.  **_“She’s had adrenalin rushing through her system since I picked her up yesterday.  It’s probably wearing off about now.”_**

 ** _“We best get back to base then,”_** Ironhide said, no longer acknowledging the human standing next to Prowl.  **_“Optimus will want to speak with you.  And you need to drop the girl off somewhere.”_**

**_“No can do, Hide, my man.  I told you she’s my charge, and I have my orders.  Which, like she pointed out earlier, involve her.  So I can’t leave her.”_ **

**_“Fine,”_ ** Ironhide grumbled.

Jazz looked at Prowl who nodded as well.  Jazz smiled at him before returning his attention to the human.

“Hey, Baby-girl,” Jazz said, catching her attention.

“Don’t call me Baby-girl,” Laura grumbled.

“We’re going to head out now,” he told her as he changed back into his alt. mode.  The passenger door swung open, allowing the girl to climb in.  “Try to catch some z’s while we get to where we’re going, alright?”

“Okay,” she grunted, putting her seat belt on.  She looked out the window and watched the other two mechs… _’I ought to ask Jazz about some of these words I keep using’_ …change back into their alt. modes.  But before she could, Laura felt the pull of sleep dragging her away from the world of consciousness.

Jazz smiled gently at the girl in the passenger seat.  She had fallen asleep before they had even started moving.  The smile then dropped.  Jazz knew Laura had a long and hard battle ahead of her, he just hoped she would be smiling in the outcome.


End file.
